


Worth the wait to give you my heart

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: Love Bears All Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: It didn't come easy, I'm glad it was hard, worth the wait to give you my heartDean and Cas's wedding night.





	Worth the wait to give you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in the the title is "Btsk" by MSMR.
> 
> I marked this a PWP for those just happening upon this piece but those of you who are familiar with Seal know that it's not. Enjoy!

When planning their honeymoon, Dean had considered a lot of things. First and foremost, he considered his fear of flying. After that, he thought about what it was they would want to do. For his own part, Dean thought finding a nice, secluded place to stay where they could spend a lot of time naked was in order. That was what honeymoons were for, right? However, he wasn’t sure what Cas had in mind for a honeymoon and after the struggle it had been to get the guy to actually marry him, he didn’t want his first act as a husband to be disappointing. So, one night as they were packing up Castiel’s things (he would move in with Dean after the wedding since his place was bigger, at least until they agreed on a house to buy), Dean approached his fiancé about the trip.

“So Cas, what do you want in a honeymoon?” Dean asked as he popped the cap off of a beer bottle. He was leaning against one of Cas’s counters, watching as the man packed a stack of bee themed hand towels into a box.

Cas tilted his head to the side in that way he did when he was confused. “I thought you were picking out the honeymoon.”

“I am.” Dean agreed, before he went on. “I would like your input. It’s your honeymoon too and I want it to be something we both will enjoy.”

Cas tucked the towels into the box and then reached into the drawer to remove a matching stack of pot holders, all the while looking thoughtful. “By normal parameters, most of what I want will be fulfilled already.”

That was not much help. “Humor me, sweetheart, please?”

Cas chuckled and began to wrap a pair of bee salt and pepper shakers in paper. “Well, I’d like to have a quiet place where it will be just the two of us. No phones, no email, no interruptions. It would be nice to just relax. Maybe someplace not too far either. Oh! And not expensive. If we are going to buy a house we will need the money.”

“That’s it?” Dean asked, considering their choices based on that. “I think I can work with that.”

“Good.” Cas was now wrapping a set of bee themed nesting bowls in paper as he started on a new box. “Now, hand me a beer and get back to packing.” He said gruffly, so Dean complied, handing over his beer and sitting down next to him to take the bowls and tuck them into the box.

***

They stayed at the reception pretty late that evening. The dancing had been fun and honestly, when Charlie had made all the grad students (who were largely drunk) do the chicken dance, it had been totally worth it. (It should be noted that Garth and Mr. Fizzles had done it too and were not drunk.) Then they had been pelted by bird seed as they ran to Baby, which was painted up and dragging tin cans as was customary, and off they went. It wasn’t a long drive to their lodgings. Dean has selected a cabin in the woods that were in a nearby mountain chain. The location was close, had been relatively inexpensive in comparison to other options, and was secluded with little chance of them being interrupted. It took them perhaps an hour and a half to get there and in that time, Cas had dozed off and was sleeping in the passenger seat. Dean smiled fondly as they turned down the gravel road and pulled up to the cabin. It was cozy with a private balcony, a hot tub and one large bedroom but best of all, there were no neighbors around for miles.

When they arrived, Cas stirred but didn’t wake, so Dean took the time to carry in their bags and place them on the bench at the foot of the bed. He taken the time before the wedding to pick up the keys and stock the kitchen with food so they didn’t have to go anywhere if they didn’t want to.

Once everything was inside, he woke Cas, who blinked at Dean sleepily. “Are we there?”

“Yeah, we are.” Dean grinned as he tugged Cas from the car. “Want me to carry you over the threshold.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” His husband leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Your back.”

Dean grunted. He didn’t want reminders that he was getting older. “Come on.” He groused while Cas chuckled behind him, letting himself be pulled towards the door. They crossed the porch and into the cabin where Cas took a few moments to explore their lodgings while Dean tossed his tux coat over the back of the couch.

Cas returned to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “This is lovely, Dean. I see why you told me to pack some books.”

“You said private. There won’t be interruptions, there’s no cell reception here.” Dean leaned in to steal a kiss, his fingers catching in the lapels of Cas’s jacket for a moment before he pushed it off his shoulders. It joined his over the back of the couch. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do.” Cas kissed him again, short and sweet. “It’s perfect.” Kiss. “So are you.” Kiss. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” The next kiss was much longer and Dean deepened it almost immediately, his tongue sliding silkily between his husbands lips because he needed the taste more than he needed breath. They both came up panting.

Dean touched Cas’s cheek gently with a goofy smile on his lips. “I love you, Castiel Winchester.” He didn’t think he could get any happier than he was right now.

Then Cas settled a hand to the center of his chest and gave him a rough push towards the bedroom. “I want you, Mr. Winchester. Now.”

“Anything you want, you get.” Dean said, taking a step back towards the bedroom. Cas surprised him by walking past him and grabbing his hand, yanking him to follow. With a bemused expression, Dean did.

There was a large king sized bed that was the focal point of the room. It was decked with a white double wedding ring quilt which seemed particularly fitting for the occasion. Dean scarcely noticed it when Cas divested him of his necktie and began to unbutton his shirt. Dean reached for Cas’s bowtie and tugged the edge to untie it, his lips quirking as he remembered the first time he’d untied a bowtie with Cas. He’d used his teeth that time, which had been sexy of course, however now he used his fingers for the brief contact he got with the skin of Castiel’s neck. The next few moments were completely occupied with stripping each other bare. Their clothes were left in piles on the floor. The moment they were naked Cas wrested Dean onto the bed and crawled on top of him. His blue eyes burned with desire as he looked down at Dean. He lowered himself, head dipping down to claim his lips.

The kiss was nothing short of feverish; Dean moaned into it as his body rose up beneath his husband, already seeking the friction of skin on skin. Cas denied him that pleasure by moving back, leaving Dean whimpering in want. Cas broke the kiss and his finger pressed over Dean’s lips to quiet him. He leaned in and lapped at Dean’s lips, but when he parted them, Cas moved away again, smiling wickedly.

“I want you in every way possible and for as long as possible.” Cas breathed, his lips now against Dean’s ear. They were now chest to chest with one of Cas’s knees slotted between Dean’s thighs. “I want to push you farther than we’ve ever been before.”

Dean felt his chest seize with want as the words went straight to his groin. He’d bypassed the half hard state and his cock lay fully erect against his stomach. Cas slid his hand between their bodies so his fingers could lightly tease their way up Dean’s heated flesh, pause to thumb over the slit which made his cock twitch under the touch.

“Cas…” He breathed against his husband’s neck, his hips rolling underneath the touch, the brief friction drawing a sigh from his mouth.

“Shh.” Cas murmured against his neck in the brief second before his teeth scraped the skin. Then his husband rolled his hips down, slotting their cocks together to share the hot friction that they both craved. Dean didn’t stop there, he moved against Cas, trying to set a slow pace between them however, Cas superseded that, effortlessly taking control of the rhythm between them. He was more than happy to go along with it as Cas’s fingers pressed into his hips, stilling and slowing him so his husband’s control was complete.

Cas reveled in the power that Dean gave to him; he savored the pliancy of his husband as he took what he wanted from his body, full of the knowledge that he was giving Dean exactly what he wanted. His husband’s hands flexed against his back and shoulders, sliding down to curve over his ass. He savored the touch just as much as he liked the control, and thrust his hips just a little bit faster for a moment longer. He pulled himself back when he started to feel greater heat in the pit of his stomach, he wanted Dean, wanted to feel him come underneath him but he wanted it to last longer. Dean groaned beneath him, his body chasing the contact from Castiel.

“Soon, I promise.” His lips were coasting over Dean’s chest when he spoke, tasting his skin with a reverence that he couldn’t help. Dean was his everything. There was no hiding that. He didn’t want to.

“Cas…please.” Dean panting, his body shivering beneath his lips.

Cas paused with his lips over his lover’s heart. “What is you want?”

“You… your cock in my mouth.” Dean tugged at Castiel’s shoulders as he pleaded with his husband.

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas felt a heady burst of heat that scorched its way down his spine, causing a shiver of his own. “Yes.”

Dean pushed him onto his side, and Cas took it from there, rearranging so they could both have what they wanted. He pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s lips while he lapped precome off of the head of Dean’s cock in turn. A low moan escaped his throat when Dean sucked him down immediately. He knew his husband had a truly talented mouth, but this was beyond anything he’d experienced before. He could feel himself strike the back of Dean’s throat. Two could play at this game. The last two years had taught Castiel a great deal about what Dean liked and he didn’t hesitate in using that information to his advantage. He wrapped his fingers around the base of that cock while his lips surrounded the head. He bobbed his head as he took in more and more of that length with each and every pass of his mouth. He could feel the broken moans and panting breaths against his cock until Dean sucked his full length down his throat and swallowed roughly around it. That was all Castiel could take, he pulled himself away as he felt the pressure building that signaled a need to come. Dean whimpered again as he was denied his treat.

“Too soon.” He told his husband, before he popped off that cock and scrambled to the end of the bed so he could rummage through their bags, coming up triumphantly with the bottle of lube. He wasted no time at all in squeezing some out to coat his fingers. He kneeled between Dean’s thighs, immediately going to his hole and running his fingers over the tight rim. “Beautiful.” He breathed, watching Dean’s face as he pressed his finger in. He wasn’t disappointed as those green eyes fluttered closed and his lips dropped open to pant his want as his body accepted Castiel’s fingers. He took his time in opening Dean up, perversely enjoying watching his husband writhe in pleasure as he added another finger, and then a third. He didn’t crook his fingers to press into the bundle of nerves that drew a shout of pleasure from those much beloved lips.

“Cas… fuck… now… I’m ready… please…” Dean babbled into the air, his hips pressing back into Cas’s fingers.

Who was he to deny his precious husband? He removed his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock as Dean wrapped his legs around his waist. Dean began to drag him down, seeking his lips as Cas pushed into the tight heat of his husband’s body. Both men groaned in unison the moment that Cas bottomed out, his hips pressed flush to Dean’s body. It was hard to remain still and Cas’s body trembled as he tried not to rush Dean.

It was a relief when Dean’s hand curved over his ass to press him closer as he rolled his hips beneath him, prompting Cas to move. He started out slow, drawing his hips back so that he almost pulled all the way out before slowly pressing all the way in. He kept that pace for quite some time, moving slowly in and out of Dean’s body to keep things at a maddeningly slow build between them. He claimed Dean’s lips and swallowed every sound his husband made, every gasp, every moaned belonged to him and him alone. He pushed them both with his pace, until their kisses were little more than shared breaths against each other’s lips. It was then that he pulled back just as he had been doing but then slammed his hips back into Dean’s, earning another delicious shout of pleasure from his husband.

Dean held on for dear life as Cas pounded into him with each stroke, moving from slow and sweet to hard and fast in the blink of an eye. The spike of pleasure he felt was so sharp that he was amazed that he hadn’t come there and then. His fingers bit into Cas’s shoulder as he met each thrust with his body until the room was filled with the slap of skin each time they met. It still wasn’t enough. Dean unwrapped himself from Cas’s waist and pulled his legs back towards his chest. Cas caught up and pushed Dean’s legs back, practically folding him in half. It deepened and changed the angle of his thrusts so he was pounding into Dean’s prostate with each stroke. Dean howled, he couldn’t stop himself and didn’t care, he was hanging on the edge and anything would have pushed him over. Then Cas reached around him and grasped his cock, his hand stroking up his length with that particular twist that Dean loved and that was all he needed. The room darkened as he came in thick ropes of white over Cas’s hands and up his chest. Above him, Cas’s strokes became uneven as he fucked Dean through the orgasm but didn’t quite make it, coming only seconds after Dean.

Cas practically collapsed onto Dean bonelessly but Dean didn’t care as he hummed his pleasure and shifted so that his husband lay curled into his side instead of crushing him.

“You’re perfect.” Cas murmured as he spread languid kisses over Dean’s cheeks and chin.

“Back at you.” Dean replied with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him in so that they were snuggled together with their legs comfortably tangled.

Cas grunted, his eyes closed and his head laying on Dean’s shoulder. “’Love you.”

“I love you.” Dean replied, kissing his husband’s forehead. A nap sounded perfect right now. Dean knew that they had the whole week to look forward to and had high hopes that they’d wake up a short time later for round two. With those happy thoughts, Dean closed his eyes and gave himself to sleep.


End file.
